1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a battery comprising rod cells, which are arranged next to one another in multiple rows, are electrically connected to one another in parallel and in series to form at least one cell block and are in thermally conducting contact with at least one cooling element.
2. Description of the Related Art
It is known from DE102006059989 to cool rod cells of a battery that have a round cross section by contact of their casing with heat conducting elements produced as castings, which extend between the rod cells from a common base plate, in one piece with said plate. In this case, this base plate is for its part cooled by a cooling coil which extends in the plane thereof.
Further exemplary embodiments of batteries in which rod cells are cooled by way of the surface of their casing are known from DE102009033076, DE102011017375 or JP4176911.
These known batteries illustrate the relatively great structural complexity involved in the production of a thermally conducting contact of a heat exchanger with the surface of the casing or a region of the surface of the casing of the rod cells in order to prevent their overheating.